nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon Rewind
Nickelodeon Rewind is the brand name given to a collection of DVDs, digital downloads, television blocks, and other merchandise having to do with programs formerly aired on Nickelodeon, including shows such as Clarissa Explains It All, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, and You Can't Do That on Television. The franchise was launched in 2005. It is also currently a series of iTunes collections composed of old Nicktoons. There has also been various programming blocks based on the branding. After 2006, the Nick Rewind brand was essentially put on hold, with the exception of several manufacture-on-demand DVD releases, until June 2010 when a Nickelodeon Rewind feature appeared on through OnDemand, featuring episodes of The Angry Beavers, Hey Arnold!, Doug, The Ren and Stimpy Show, and Rugrats. In the UK, Nicktoons TV was, as of July 2011, airing The Amanda Show as part of the Nicktoons Rewind feature. In 2011, Nickelodeon Rewind returned to mainstream with the release of DVDs through Shout! Factory and The '90s Are All That block (and its successors, NickSplat and NickRewind) on TeenNick. Nick Rewind DVDs The Nick Rewind name was used for a collection of DVDs of older Nickelodeon television shows. The first two DVDs in this collection were released by Paramount Home Entertainment on May 17, 2005 - the first seasons of Clarissa Explains It All and The Adventures of Pete & Pete. These DVDs sold so well that Paramount then released Season 2 of Pete and Pete in November 2005. The third season of Pete and Pete, as well as Volume One of You Can't Do That On Television, were set for release in the spring of 2006, but after several postponements, the releases were put on hiatus. In 2008, Nickelodeon created a deal with to sell exclusive manufacture-on-demand DVD sets, which has included several shows under the Nick Rewind name. However, due to Nickelodeon changing its logo in September 2009, subsequent DVDs released of these shows (including those released by Shout! Factory) no longer had the Nickelodeon Rewind banner on the cover, instead using the standard Nickelodeon logo. Nick Rewind on iTunes Nick Rewind became available on iTunes in July 2007. Volume 1 * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Switching Hour * CatDog: Dog Gone/All You Can't Eat * The Angry Beavers: Born to be Beavers/Up All Night * Doug: Doug Bags a Neematoad * Hey Arnold: Downtown as Fruits/Eugene's Bike * Rocket Power: New Squid on the Block/Down the Drain * Rocko's Modern Life: Carnival Knowledge/Sand in Your Navel Volume 2 * As Told by Ginger: Ginger the Juvie * The Angry Beavers: A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth * Hey Arnold: The Little Pink Book/Field Trip * Rocket Power: Secret Spot/Ice Queens * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Monsters, Get Real/Snorched If You Do, Snorched If You Don't * Rocko's Modern Life: A Sucker for the Suck-o-Matic/Canned * Doug: Doug Can't Dance/Doug Gets Busted Full seasons and best of volumes * Rugrats: Best of Vol. 1 * Hey Arnold!: Season 1 * Doug: Season 1 * Rocko's Modern Life: Best of Vol. 1 * Rocket Power: Best of Vol. 1 * The Amanda Show: Best of Vol. 1 * Clarissa Explains It All: Best of Vol. 1 * Angry Beavers: Best of Vol. 1 * Hey Dude: Season 1 * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 1 * The Wild Thornberrys: Best of Vol. 1 * As Told By Ginger: Season 1 (Later removed from iTunes) Halloween * Halloween Vol.1 - 2008 Holly Jolly Holiday Specials * Holly Jolly Holiday Specials '07 Merchandise Nick Rewind was also a brand of merchandise and clothing relating to older Nickelodeon shows, sold mainly at Hot Topic stores. This collection included items from such shows as Salute Your Shorts, Double Dare, Hey Dude, Rocko's Modern Life, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, Clarissa Explains It All, and You Can't Do That on Television. They still sell them occasionally. A 16-month Nickelodeon Rewind calendar for 2015, featuring pictures from various 1990s Nicktoons, was published in 2014. Nick Rewind on television Nick Rewind was an hour long block on Nickelodeon that aired from 1:00 - 2:00 pm EDT every Sunday in the summer of 2006. It featured such shows as The Wild Thornberrys, Rocko's Modern Life, Rocket Power, and The Ren & Stimpy Show. It also featured old Nickelodeon bumpers and station ads. In August of 2006, the station IDs weren't used anymore. The block stopped airing in September 2006. Five years later, a similarly-themed block, The '90s Are All That, was launched on TeenNick on July 25, 2011. It would later be rebranded as The Splat on October 5, 2015, renamed NickSplat in 2017, and would again be rebranded as NickRewind on March 19, 2019. References Category:Nickelodeon